rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Once Upon The End
Once Upon The End is a RPG maker game created by kaza2929. Plot "All things living will one day die. Will you give up and resign to that bitter end? Or will you continue to write your own story regardless?" Once upon the end, a young boy known as Eric attempted to win the heart of his childhood crush. However, as mysterious masked person attacked the town, he began to experience an inconsistency of memories. Vowing to protect his town and discover the truth behind his doubts, he set out on a journey to isolate the attacker and defeat him without involving any more innocent citizens. In the midst of his journey, the boy noticed that he wasn't the only one who was suffering. A decision to either continue on his adventure for the sake of himself, or for the sake of the world, must be made. Ending But if he accepts that there are things greater than himself that are worth protecting, he gets the Good Ending The boy might even destroy the five hidden evils, in which the truth is revealed through the Secret Ending No matter the path, the boy will discover that his life wasn't as small as he originally believed, and that, in his life, there's no such thing as a coincidence. Settings In this world, the land we know as Pangaea began to break apart. Its inhabitants nicknamed it the Broken Islands. Ever since that incident, there was no longer one ruler, but many kings with their own territories. A king named Cronus declared his land as independent from the Broken Islands and enforced oppressive law for all of his rule. Kizuato Town, the place where Eric lives, resided in Cronus' island. Along with his town, there was also another city, a haunted forest, a mysterious tower, and, of course, Cronus' Castle. Eric must venture through all of the island to discover the truth, and, if he so chooses, save the people around him. Characters Eric Shin Age: 17 Gender: Male An Un-Eccentric and un-popular boy who lives in the same town as Yoko, Kazuo, Rina, and Chiyo. Eric has a brother, Ryan, and a sister, Olice. He occasionally trains secretly using a wooden sword. Everyday, he continues to try to obtain Yoko's (the love of his life) affection knowing he'd fail. Eric sees the world in such a negative light that he becomes overly positive with an apathetic confidence that everything will be alright if you take names and kick ass. He also likes to give sarcastic remarks whenever there's something he could make fun of. Cusses a lot. Kazuo Shinsuke Age: 17 Gender: Male A Cool Guy who resides in Kizuato Town alongside Eric, Yoko, Rina, and Chiyo. His charisma with girls is off the charts. This is especially evident since even Yoko has the hots for him. He also thinks himself as better than every other guy (mostly because it's usually the truth), though he does having a caring heart underneath his cocky front. Yoko Kishimoto Age: 17 Gender: Female A Blonde Magic Woman who lives in the same area as Rina, Kazuo, Chiyo, and Eric. Following the footsteps of her parents, she secretly studies magic in hopes that it'll one day become useful. She's head over heels in love with Kazuo, but doesn't hesitate when it comes to having Eric's back ever since she saw him stand up for the village after it got attacked. Chiyo Walker Age: 17 Gender: Female A shy and Diffident Girl who is a new resident at Kizuato. Little is known about her other than she's soft spoken and that a man wearing a mask requires her for his plan. She appears to have a crush on Eric. Rina Age: 22 Gender: Female A Gunslinger girl who seems to have experience with fighting monsters prior to the masked man incident. She accompanies Eric in hopes to finding closure to her previous journey. She is a focal point in the secret ending. Features * Fully voiced * A storyline-intensive RPG with a mixture of comedy and drama * Breaking of the fourth wall * Very random NPC talk * Hundreds of interactions and references * Secret bosses * Multiple endings * Side view system * Linear world (Yay!) * Around 2-3 hours of gameplay * Laughs and cries during the whole experience! (Uh, hopefully!) Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX) Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2014